Broadband systems provide telecommunications providers with many benefits, including greater bandwidth, more efficient use of bandwidth, and the ability to integrate voice, data, and video communications. These broadband systems provide callers with increased capabilities at lower costs. The broadband systems use call signaling to determine call routing and processing.
Currently, many broadband systems use similar call signaling communication methods regardless of whether signaling is transferred to or from specific telecommunications networks from other networks, within specific networks, or between specific networks. For example, typically all call signaling is transmitted via links in a signaling system 7 (SS7) network. However, increased efficiency and speed may be realized by using different methods and systems for transferring call signaling within and between designated communications networks. Thus, a system is needed for intra-network and inter-network call signaling transmissions that will increase the speed and efficiency of transmitting and processing call signaling.